Backyardigans:Summer Camp
by soulripper13
Summary: the backyardigans head to summer camp only it turns out to be camp crystal lake the same camp home of jason voorhees who had just escaped a secret goverment base for tseting and is heading back to his home only to discover it's full of unwanted guests
1. The Escapee

**Secret Government Testing Faculty**: as 2 guard and officer are walking in as they stopped at a man restrained in heavy locks and chains

"Here he is"

One the officer said as the guard read a metal plague

"_Subject: Voorhees, Jason_

_Date of birth: 1936_

_Status: Awaiting Cryogenic Freezing"_

The plaque read

"So who is this guy?"

The guard asked as one of the guards and officer left the room

"Here put this on that ugly face"

The other guard said putting a towel over Jason's masked face

"Jason Voorhees, the notorious murderer, he singlehandedly killed over 100 men"

The officer said

"So just kill him right now"

The guard said

"We can't we've tried everything: Firing squad, burying, drowning, burning, gassing him, electrocution, poison injection, hanging him and we even tried decapitating him nothing works so we decided if we couldn't kill him we were gonna freeze him until we could figure out what to do with him but the transportation truck should be here soon"

The officer said

"I thought we were freezing him here"

The guard said

"The military wants to study him see what makes him tick they don't want him frozen, they want him raw"

The officer said

"So you're risking hundreds of people dying if he escapes"

The guard said

"Yes, but he won't, we have the most equipped technology known to few men"

The officer said as they entered the cell seeing the restrained man with the towel still over his face

"See, he's not going anywhere"

He said carrying a tray into the room

"Voorhees, time to eat"

The officer said taking off the towel seeing the other guard beaten dead in Jason's place

"What the Fu…"

He said as he felt a blade cut through his spine as Jason broke down the door escaping

**Normville**: the 5 backyardigans got letters reading them because their parents signed them up for a summer camp as they read the card

"_Camp Crystal Lake_

_Enjoy the sun and fun_"

The letter read as the 5 of them are seen getting off a bus


	2. New Campers

The 5 of them got off the bus fallowed by some other kids around the age Steven a young red wolf wearing a denim jacket, Anubis a black female cat wearing a tan skirt with a grey shirt, and Donny and Drew Lizard (already introduced them in earlier stories) wearing leather jackets as the 8 of them got off seeing a strong Ox

"Hello I'm Mr. Bighorn, your camp consoler"

He said carrying a big axe which he was chopping logs with as they introduced themselves as he asked them to get changed into their swimwear for meeting at the pool

**The changing room**: the kids were talking as they were changing

"Hey Austin, you know this camp is rumored to have its own serial killer"

Drew said adjusting is trunks

"No way Drew you're lying"

Austin replied

"No seriously, in 1957 a young boy drowned in the lake his name was Jason Voorhees, his mother blamed the consolers for not watching him and she killed them until she got decapitated with a machete, but that's not her Jason "came back" and he returns to kill anyone who sets foot on this camp"

Donny said

"Donny you're full of it"

Anubis said fastening her top

"Yeah, how could a dead child return to kill people?"

Uniqua asked putting her clothes in a locker

"It's a myth Uniqua, it's not real it was probably made to frighten little kids"

Tasha said quickly putting her hands on Pablo's and Steven's shoulder as Pablo jumper Steven turned showing a fist

"Do that again Hippo, I dare you"

Steven said in a mildly threatening tone

"Yesshh…I was just joking, you wouldn't it a girl I could charge you for assault"

Tasha said putting her legs through the holes in her swimsuit pulling it over her body

"You have to be 18 to sue someone but I wouldn't hurt you he said walking by playfully putting his hand on her lower back pulling up the rear end of Tasha's swimsuit

"Hey, you pervert!"

Tasha said in a strict tone

"I've been called worse"

Steven said


	3. Campfire

As they 8 kids finished changing they went to the lake

"I see why they call it Crystal Lake"

Anubis said admiring they sparkling water

"No, it's called that because Crystal was the surname of the man who found it"

Drew said

"Drew, how do you know so much about this place?"

Anubis asked

"The web"

Drew replied jumping of the cliff grabbing a rope swinging in

"10 points bro"

Donny said cannon–balling in as they rest of them jumped in

"Come on Tasha jump in"

Uniqua said splashing some water

"I'll wait"

Tasha said lying down on the dock as time passed Steven swum up to her

"Hey Hippo, Ain't you gonna swim"

Steven said as she looked at him

"No I'll wait

She said in a strict playful tone

"I'll wait too; I'll be underwater until you do"

Steven said diving under the dock; Tasha laid back down as 5 minutes passed

"Hey Steven"

She softly called out seeing he hasn't surfaced

"Steven"

She called out with worry

"Steven!"

She yelled as his body was floating under the dock as she leaned it he grabbed her pulling her in the water

"Steven, you're such a total…"

She got cut off by the camp intercom

"Campers meet at the mess hall for lunch"

Mr. Bighorn said as the kids got out and got dressed

"OK, it's time to pick cabin mates I have a jar and 8 slips with names as he took out 4

_1-Austin_

_2-Drew_

_3-Tyrone_

_4-Tasha_

As they each pulled another name out setting the cabins

_1-Austin/Uniqua_

_2-Drew/Donny_

_3-Tyrone/Pablo_

_4-Tasha/Anubis_

"Hey, what about me?"

Steven asked

"You can stay in cabin 4"

Mr. Bighorn said writing it on a checklist as he handed out hotdogs as he lit a fire from the logs earlier as Donny was playing his Les Paul that e brought with him as they were singing song roasting hotdogs as Anubis looked in the woods she saw a shadow of a man as she looked away it was gone.

Little did they know they were being watch; by a man whose skin was rotting wearing moldy clothes with a cracked hockey mask


	4. Night Time

After dinner the kids showered heading back to the cabins Steven turned on the radio playing some tunes as jumped on one of the beds

"Oh, I forgot something"

Steven said leaving the cabin as Anubis unfastened her buckled shoes and slipped her skirt crawling in her bed

"Hey Tasha, do you think that story was true about the boy who drowned"

Anubis asked unbuttoning her shirt showing her black furry chest (she's only about 6 so no breast yet for those who thought that's where I was going) as Tasha took off her dress putting a nightgown on

"No there is no such thing as…"

She stopped seeing a figure wearing a long black velvet coat with a hockey mask as he pulled out a knife pushing it in Tasha's chest as she pushed the figure back he laughed taking off the mask reveling to be Steven holding up the knife pushing in the blade showing it was retractable

"I totally got you"

Steven said laughing

"Steven that was not funny"

Tasha yelled

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, I just love you when you look scared"

Steven said

"Please, no more pranks, don't you think yanking down my swimsuit, pulling me in the lake and pretending to kill me is enough"

Tasha said starting to look down

"OK, fine no more pranks"

Steven said walking to the bunk bed across from Anubis's bed

"You want top or bottom bunk?"

Steven asked

"Top"

Tasha said climbing up the ladder as Steven couldn't resist gently smacking her butt as she started blushing concealing it turning to him

"Starting now"

Steven said laying down dozing off into sleep

"Hey Tasha"

Anubis called out softly not to wake Steven up

"Yeah"

Tasha softly replied

"I think Steven likes you"

Anubis said

"Really?"

Tasha asked in sarcasm

"Yeah, he probably just likes the attention

**In Cabin1**: Uniqua and Austin were playing cards as Uniqua felt a strange urge

"Austin, I have to use the bathroom"

Uniqua said putting a coat over her body as she left walking to the outhouse seeing the shadow of a clawed hand as she looked it was a branch as she entered one of the stalls pulling down her undergarments getting in the shower as she heard a noise outside she looked out the window and there was Jason in a chair but he wasn't attacking, he was just standing still as Uniqua left the shower wrapping a towel around her lower half as she snuck up to him realizing he was softly snoring


	5. Morning Madness

Uniqua snuck up to Jason making sure he was asleep as se reached out her hand sliding of the moldy hockey mask revealing a decaying face as Jason turned as Uniqua stood still fearing Jason had woke up as he turned in his sleep Uniqua stepped back hearing a crunch looking down she realized her foot was on the shattered remains of Jason's mask as Uniqua quickly ran back to the cabin

"Austin I just saw Jason"

Uniqua said

**Cabin 4**: everyone was asleep as the door creaked open slowly as Jason entered looking around he picked up the mask Steven used earlier sliding it on his face as Tasha woke up

"Steven, I thought you said no more jokes"

Tasha said looking at Jason as he held up a knife

"The retractable knife, you're not getting me with that again"

She said as he threw the knife at her stabbing board of her bed ripping her pillow considering she was on top bunk as she looked down she saw Steven still sleeping as Jason pulled out an axe approaching him

"Steven!"

Tasha yelled as he and Anubis woke up

"What time is it?"

Steven asked waking up

"Jason is here"

Tasha said as they looked and he was gone

"Hippo, Leave the jokes to me"

Steven said

"It's not a joke"

She said pulling the knife stuck in the bed-board

"Believe me now"

Tasha said handing the knife the Steven

"A 12 inch Buck hunting knife"

Steven said inspecting it

**Next Morning**: the kids woke up meeting in the mess hall

For breakfast

"Hey Austin, Tasha here claims she saw Jason"

Steven said

"I saw Jason too"

Uniqua said walking up to them

"And he went after me with this"

Tasha said showing her the knife

"A Knife"

Pablo said confused

"We must be in real danger"

Tyrone said as Mr. Bighorn entered the Mess Hall

"The owner of the diner downtown was found dead this morning"

Mr. B said sulking

"Dead?"

Tasha said confused

"Yeah stabbed to death "

Mr. B said


	6. Steven's Encounter

As Mr. B left to town the group were discussing what happened

"I'm telling you, I saw Jason e tried to kill Steven last night"

Tasha proclaimed

"Well, I'm still here, Tasha, please leave the jokes to me, I'm going for a walk"

Steven said leaving as the rest of the group huddled

**In the woods**: Steven was walking hearing sounds as he ignored it he saw what looked like a machete jammed in a tree

"Amateurs"

Steven mumbled as he walked seeing a figure wearing an old coat and a burlap sack over his head covered with a hockey mask with 2 blue triangles on it(part 5) over the face carrying an axe

"Nice try"

Steven said as the figure walked to him

"What, do you think I'm stupid that coat has no tears no mud on it, there no blood on the axe and I saw those mask being sold in town and it still has the price tag on it"

Steven said stating facts yanking off the mask as the costume fell apart revealing Drew, Donny and Tasha

"Oh Come on!"

The three of them said

"Guys you can come out now"

Steven said as the rest of the group popped out of hiding

"Babe, take my advice quit now before I seriously humiliate you but nice job on the machete in the tree the angle was perfect"

Steven said lifting Tasha up off the ground

"What machete"

Drew said as another figure behind them was pulling the machete out of the tree without Steven noticing because he was facing the group and not Jason as the other saw this

"Steven, look behind you"

Tasha said

"Nice try"

Steven claimed again

"It's Jason!"

Tasha claimed

"You think I'm stupid!"

Steven exclaimed

"She's telling the truth!"

Uniqua exclaimed as Jason swung is machete cutting Steven's arm as he fell down crying in pain

"You son of a bitch!"

Tasha yelled as he approached tem hearing a police siren he ran away as the group chased after him as they lost him

"Steven, are you OK"

The group asked felling bad for their attempted prank

"My arm's bleeding and I think I'm dying so no I'm not OK you stupid Bitch"

He yelled at Tasha dazing out

"Get the hospital quick"

Tasha yelled


	7. The Stats

As Tasha called 911 the group ran to the camp

"Don't worry, you'll be fine"

Uniqua said as they ran they noticed the camp sign had the word "crystal lake" crossed out and replaced the sign read "Camp Blood" as they stopped at the road the noticed an ambulance as Jason jumped from behind a cabin swinging his machete as the ambulance approached hitting Jason as he got one cut in Steven's leg as the ambulance ran him over as he rolled down a hill as the paramedics hopped out carrying Steven into the ambulance locking the door driving off as Mr. B drove up

"What the blazes happened?"

Mr. B asked

"Steven, he was attacked by Jason"

Austin said

"By who?"

Mr. B said confused

"Jason, Jason Voorhees"

Uniqua replied

"The Camp Blood killer"

Mr. B said walking to the sign

"Most likely some teenagers playing a prank, how bout I drive you to the hospital "

Mr. B replied as the group got in the car

**Hospital**: the group got out

"We're here for Steven Wolf"

Mr. B said

"And who are you"

The man behind the desk asked

"I'm his camp consular"

Mr. B replied has they were led to Steven's room

"So what are the stats?"

Mr. B asked a medic outside Steven's room

"Excessive loss of blood, a wide cut and his left arm , and deep wound and mildly fractured bone on his left leg, it's a miracle he isn't dead but we think we might never walk again"

The medic said


	8. Apology

The group walked in seeing Steven in a dazed out state

"Steven"

Uniqua said slowly approaching him

"Yeah"

He replied with a lack of emotion

"Are you OK?"

Anubis asked

"Well, 1. I almost died, 2. My arm and leg was hacked out by a psychopath, 3. I might spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair, and 4 I'm in the hospital what do you think?

Steven said

"Could be worse, you could be dead"

Tasha said

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

Steven replied

"Sorry!, You are a big stupid idiot but even you don't deserve to be killed"

Tasha said defensively

"No, I'm sorry about pranking you the way I did, I took it way to far

Steven said

"Steven, this isn't all on you"

Uniqua said

"Yes it is, my pranking caused you lose trust about me I don't even deserve to be alive right now"

Steven replied tearing up

"If I hadn't come up with the idea to prank you back you might've listened to me"

Tasha replied

"Is there anything we can get you from the cafeteria?"

Uniqua asked

"A burger and a coke"

Steven said as Uniqua grabbed her wallet as she and Tasha left walking down the hallway as they saw a light flicked outside a window seeing Jason looking at them punching his hand through the glass as they light flash off and on again he was gone and the window was still intact as they walked to the café

"I'm just sayin' there eye-witness reports of a hockey-masked killer"

A police officer in the cafeteria was saying to his buddy

"I already know who did it"

The officer said

"With all due respect I think we have a copycat of the old Jason Voorhees Camp Blood killer on her hands"

The officer said as Uniqua and Tasha walked up to them

"You're wrong"

Uniqua said

"Excuse me, who are you"

The officer said

"We've seen what he can do, he's the real Jason"

Tasha said

"That's Impossible, Jason Voorhees is dead


	9. Child's Play

The two of them kept discussing as Uniqua walked up to the counter

"One hamburger and a can of Coke"

Uniqua said giving the cashing some money as she handed Uniqua a can from an icebox and a burger wrapped in foil

"Come on Tasha let's go back upstairs"

Uniqua said as the two of them left the Cafeteria getting back in the elevator heading back to Steven's room he was laying on his bed with the others watching MTV as Uniqua handed him the burger and coke

"Thanks"

Steven said as she handed him the coke

"You're welcome"

Uniqua said as Steven started flipping through the channels until something caught his eye

"Two more murders, eye-witness of a hockey-masked killer"

A reporter said on TV

"You know when we were at the camp why didn't Jason just kill us there and then?"

Tyrone asked

"Yeah it makes no sense"

Anubis added

"Don't you see he's playing a game with us, he knows we stop him and he's just sitting waiting to strike again and spread panic"

Drew added

"How do you know that?"

Austin asked

"I know a lot about the mental capacity of a serial killer"

Drew added as they looked at him blankly

"We watch a lot of movies"

Donny added as the doctor came in

"Steven Wolf, you're free to go but you need to stay in this wheelchair until your wound heals"

The doctor said as Steven rolled out into the back of an ambulance with the others fallowing him as it drove back to the camp

"So what happened to Jason anyway?"

Tasha asked

"The news said he was on the other side of town"

Austin replied as the ambulance drove off to the camp as Jason (unnoticed) popped out from behind and alleyway fallowing the ambulance in a slow and causal walk

"Hey, Slime-ball you're on our turf"

A guy with long dreadlocks said flipping out a knife with two other punks by his side one holding a chain the other a pole as Jason walked up to them he lifted up his mask as the 3 of them back off seeing his face

"It's cool man"

The punks said running off with Jason casually walking to the camp


	10. Pink

As the group got back to the camp and all of them grabbed their stuff and headed in cabin 4

"We'll be safer if we stick together"

Steven said as Uniqua gave him a hand lifting his wheelchair as he rolled on the floor turning on the radio as it was playing the finishing chorus to "Money for nothing" as it started playing a different song as a harmonica started playing

"Do you think it's a good idea to play a radio with a killer on the loose?"

Tyrone asked

"Jason's on the other side of town"

Steven said as the song continued

"_Meetin' you was love at first sight_

_Then bein' when I turn out the lights_

_And pink gets me high that's OK_

_And I'm seeing everything is goin'_

_To be alright_

_No matter what we do tonight_

_You could be my flamingo cause pi.._"

The radio said turning off as all the electricity shut off

"Does anyone have flashlights?"

Anubis asked

"There's some in our cabin I'll go get them"

Uniqua said leaving

"Be careful"

Austin said

"Aren't I Always?"

Uniqua asked as Austin didn't answer knowing she was the biggest daredevil out of the group

"I'm coming with you Uniqua there's strength in numbers"

Austin said pulling out a cell phone which the camp had no signal but he turned it on using it as a light as the two of them walked the heard bushes shaking

"_Kill, Kill, Kill, Die, Die, Die_"

They heard coming from the cabin as Austin slowly opened it seeing nothing

"Coast is clear"

Austin said Uniqua stepped forward Jason jumped out grabbing her

"Austin, help me!"

Uniqua yelled as Austin grabbed a knife off a desk ready to throw it at Jason but didn't in fear of hitting Uniqua as he ran off with her as Austin ran back to cabin 4

"Guys, Jason ran off with Uniqua!"

Austin yelled entering

"What!"

All the other yelled in unison as if on cue

"We have to rescue her"

Pablo said

"How do we know Jason hasn't killed her already"

Drew said

"We can only hope"

Austin said


	11. Fear

**Jason's Hideout**: Uniqua woke up from a blow on her head rubbing it realized it was mildly oozing blood for the first time in Uniqua's life not only was she scared but terrified hiding in a wooden crate as she curled up noticing Jason was nowhere to be seen she could easily try to escape but if she did and Jason found her god only knows what he would do.

Uniqua slowly gathered her confidence walking to the door hearing the knob turning she grabbed Jason's machete prepared for whatever would come in as the door opened Uniqua gripped the handle but dropping it after realizing it was Austin

"How on earth did you find me?"

Uniqua said crying as he gave her a hug

"I fallowed Jason, don't worry you'll be safe"

Austin said as they heard footsteps as they hid behind a crate as it fell over as they realized the "footsteps" were only a branch hitting the cabin as the crate spilled open as its contents covered the floor weapons, body part all sorts of disgusting stuff as Austin picked up a small locket opening it

"Hey Uni, look at this"

Austin said handing her the locket at she looked at it inside was a young woman with golden yellow curly hair wearing a wool sweater

"In a way she sort of looks like you, I mean she has blond hair and she's not pink but facial features you two look alike"

Austin said

"She's pretty"

Uniqua said rubbing the dirty glass on the other side as it had her name written in it

"Palma Voorhees"

The locket read

"This was Jason's mom; this must be why he didn't kill you; you must remind him of Palma"

Austin said as they heard footsteps approaching Austin ducked behind a crate

"Austin, stay there"

Uniqua said

"What about you?"

Austin asked

"If what you're saying is true he won't hurt me

As Jason entered carrying a dead victim with his head cut off as he ripped off the arm jamming a metal pole in it placing it over a fire roasting it.


	12. Jason, Mother is talking to you

Jason slightly moved his mask exposing only his mouth as he bit into the roasted arm as he ripped off the hand throwing it at Uniqua as she backed in fear Jason looked at her noticing Austin's head slightly popping above the crates

he grabbed a red hot poker from the fire approaching Austin knowing his cover was blown he pushed over the crates and ran as Jason chased after him smacking him in the side of his chest with the burning curved end of the poker leaving a burning wound on his side

Austin distracted Jason as Uniqua slid into another room where she saw the severed head of Palma Voorhees rotting and practically just a skull on top of a blue wool sweater as her brain stumbled upon a brilliant idea

In the main room Austin was running covering his wound as Jason continued chasing him as Austin ran into another room hiding in the closet as Jason entered the other room hearing a door shaking he knocked it down as a big rat ran out Jason crushed it with his foot as Austin jumped out of the closet wielding a chainsaw

"Leave me and my girlfriend alone, you bag of rotten flesh!"

Austin yelled as Jason backed away from his as Austin swung the saw it his leaving a huge gash in Jason's arm as the saw ran out of gas Austin tried starting it again (no use) as Jason approached him looking very pissed as the threw the chainsaw at him running away as Jason fallowed him stopped when he heard a voice

"Jason"

The voice yelled at Austin and Jason turned Austin saw Uniqua was wearing the wool sweater and some burlap made to look like a wig standing on stilts to make herself look taller but to Jason she looked and sounded like his real mother (remember he's half retarded)

"It's all finished Jason, your mom is pleased "

Uniqua said as Jason looked at her turning to Austin

"Jason, your mother is talking to you!"

Uniqua said as he walked to her

"That's a good boy, now get on your knees, mommy has a reward for you"

Uniqua said as Jason knelled as Uniqua pulled out the machete Jason dropped as he saw the severed head in the other room as Uniqua struck Jason blocked it hitting her stilt with the poker breaking it as her costume fell apart as he approached her

"Hey, Maggot-head!"

Austin yelled as Jason turned to him Austin swung an axe splitting Jason's skull in two


	13. Unlucky 13

Jason fell over dead as Uniqua ripped off the sweater as they both carried Jason's unconscious body over the fire as the flames ate up his body

"It's all over"

Austin said falling over as Uniqua removed his shirt seeing the wound

"Austin, you're hurt!"

Uniqua exclaimed

**The hospital**: Austin was laying in a medical bed still thinking about everything that happened as outside the group was waiting in the waiting room.

"Can we see him?"

Pablo asked

"Sure, just be quiet it's 11 at night he might be trying to sleep"

The doctor said as the campers entered the room hugging Austin

"Dude, you're alive"

Drew said

"Thanks to Uniqua, if she didn't distract Jason he would've probably killed me"

Austin said

"Well it's all over the Mr. B called the police they took all the remains"

Tyrone said

"Except this"

Uniqua said tossing Austin Steven's mask

"My Mask"

Steven said

"Here, it is yours"

Austin said

"You keep it, you earned it"

Steven said as everyone left Uniqua was still talking to Austin

"I can't believe you got Jason think you were his mom"

Austin said

"Well, manipulating people like that is a gift"

Uniqua said as they leaned in for a kiss as Austin removed his sheet wearing a red and green sweater

"I'll say, bitch"

Austin said in a demonic tone as he pulled out his pocket knife twirling it as Uniqua looked at him blankly he rammed it through her heart as she started bleeding to death

"Shush... go to sleep…Uniqua"

Austin said in his normal tone as he woke up screaming in his medical bed

"Whoa, talk about a nightmare"

Austin said waking in a cold sweat as he heard the door turning

"Who is it?"

Austin asked

"It's me"

Uniqua on the other side said as she heard a window break she opened the door seeing Austin gone and the window broken as she closed the door Austin was behind her wearing Steven's mask as he pulled out a knife.


	14. The Final Chapter

Austin charged the knife at Uniqua as she started shaking

"Uniqua, Wake up, please"

Austin yelled shaking her as she woke up from a slumber in the ambulance with Austin

"What happened?"

Uniqua asked

"You fainted, that blow on your head knocked you out"

The paramedic said

"After we killed Jason you fainted"

Austin told Uniqua as they were driven to the hospital

**The Hospital**: Austin and Uniqua were escorted to the hospital recovering from their wounds as the doctor finished stitching up Austin's side

"That should be fine the doctor said as another doctor entered the room

"Two people are here to see them, a Nancy Kangaroo and a Caroline Pink"

The other doctor said

"That's moms" Austin said

"Let them in"

The doctor said as their mothers entered the room giving their kids hugs

"We're so glad you kids are OK"

Austin's mom said

"Aww, thanks mom"

Austin said as Caroline led the rest of the group in

"So what happened?"

Anubis asked

We killed Jason"

Austin said

"You killed him, if it wasn't for you we all be dead"

Uniqua said giving him credit

"Don't be modest Pink"

Drew said

"You can say that again bro"

Donny replied

"Don't be modest Pink"

Drew repeated as the 9 kids laughed as Austin turned to his mother

"Did Dad find the Jason's dead body?"

Austin asked knowing his dad was the sheriff

"Your dad didn't find any killer's body"

Caroline said

"Then he could still be out there"

Uniqua said

"I axed him"

Austin added

"Dude, you're bad"

Steven said as Austin looked out the window you could be right Uniqua but we'll have to just wait and see Austin said walking to the window as Steven's hockey mask fell off the desk as Austin looked out of the window seeing an Unmasked Jason with a rotting decaying bloody face as Austin turned his head looking again he vanished as Austin walked closer Jason jumped through the window

THE END!


End file.
